Sasuke & Sakura - Forbidden Lore
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura has become a Fallen. She did so willingly and without Sasuke's knowledge even though she knew the price of her actions. NO FLAMES FLAMES DELETION OF COMMENT
A/N: This is somewhat based a bit on the Book Reaver by Larissa Ione

Characters:

Yenrieth/Reaver – Sasuke Uchiha

Verrine – Sakura Haruno – Verrine was the Angel in Heaven

Harvester – Sakura Haruno – Harvester is the Fallen Angel in Underworld

Satan – Orochimaru

Lilith – Ino Yamanaka

Reseph (Pestilence) – Kabuto

Ares (War) – Shikamaru Nara

Limos (Famine) – Fiancée to Satan himself before she found her mate. - Tenten

Arik – Husband and mate to Limos – Neji Hyuuga

Thanatos (Death) – Naruto Uzumaki

Revenant – Itachi Uchiha

Metatron – Kakashi Hatake

Raphael – Sai

Uriel – Hinata Hyuuga

Gethel – Karin

Chapter 1

Sakura woke in her room with a sigh. These memories of her time up in Heaven were killing her, She had loved another angel so much and he betrayed her, leading to her position in Hell right now. She had always been considered a daughter of Orochimaru, even after all the torture he put her through. Sakura got up from the bed and moved from the steps to her bed to her closet to get dressed. It was her assignment to watch over Sasuke's 4 children to prevent them from being awoken as the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

She knew they all hated her, and with just cause. She thought back to how Ino had gotten her into this mess and shook her head resuming her daily routines. While Sasuke remained up in Heaven with no clue as to the hell she lived in the Underworld. Glancing out her window, her eyes narrowed in on a light glowing sphere at the gates to the Underworld, leaving her to flash there in an instant before they were noticed and attacked.

As she drew closer, she noticed it was Sasuke and her anger took over. She tackled Sasuke and pinned him to the gate by his throat, hissing while her fangs elongated. "Why are you here Angel? This is no place for the likes of you" Sasuke merely brushed her hands from his body and looked down on her in disdain.

"I am here to do a job Fallen, nothing more." He brushed past her, dismissing her curtly while she stared after him. She felt faint before being pulled from the Underworld and appearing in the golden confines of the Arch Angel Sai. Sakura knew he always wanted her for himself which is why he was always blackmailing her.

"This is new Sakura" Sai drew out as his hand curved around her waist seductively. "New outfit? I like this one, have you thought about my offer at all?" he asked, believing he was irresistible. Sakura scoffed before turning her head.

"My answer was no then Sai, It is still a no now." She said while shrugging his hand off of her body. "You will NEVER compare to Sasuke, no matter how hard you try" she said, wishing she still had his love. Sai laughed before gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Your lover abandoned you. Betrayed you even and yet you harbor faith in him so strongly" he looked into her eyes and grew irritated at the prolonged way she drew things out. He wanted her and fast, The longer he was forced to wait the stronger the chance Sasuke would find out.

She pulled back and vanished, appearing back in the Underworld just as Sasuke grasped her arm and pulled her into a dark alley. "Where did you go Sakura?" He asked, his eyes searching the depths of her own gaze. Sakura swore for a second she saw concern flash through his onyx eyes.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **Sakura felt herself pinned to her bed within the embrace of the one she loved, Sasuke. His hands trailed up her shirt while his lips caught hers in a searing kiss that robbed her of all conscious thought. Sakura longed to forget how he was locked in the intimate dance with Ino months before and she longed to tell him of his 4 children, but she knew it was best for all of them if he didn't know.**_

 _ **Sasuke lifted his hips and slid into her body, breaking past her barrier on a groan. Sakura's hands grasped his waist to maintain his pace. Sasuke moved his hips harder against her while his eyes closed softly. Sakura felt her body tighten before she reached a release that had her crying out his name, while he groaned before reaching his own.**_

 _ **He moved to the side of her and watched her face before asking a question that made her stop cold. "When were you going to tell me about them?" Sakura looked at him in silence before he got up from the bed and got dressed. "You betrayed me Sakura"**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Sakura remembered the events that occurred before his betrayal of her. When Ino gave birth to Kabuto, Shikamaru, Naruto and Tenten, she waited to tell him of his children. She waited for the girl to get out of her engagement to Orochimaru before telling him. Plans never work out the way they should though….

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **Tenten had broken from Underworld into Konoha and created a disaster, she discovered that she and her brothers were no human and that they are half angel, half demon they started a war between Konoha Realm and Heaven Realm which bordered almost to the end of existence.**_

 _ **As a punishment, Kakashi was forced to intervene and make them into the four horsemen, their fates determined by the prophecy of their seals. As long as the seals remain intact, they remain as they are, however should they break, they will become War, Death, Famine and Pestilence. When Sakura lost Sasuke that day, she approached Kakashi, Sai and Hinata. She devised a plan to infiltrate the Underworld and use whatever she had to in order to become the watchers to Sasuke's children. She would be their spy and manipulate the events to prevent their seals from being broken.**_

 _ **They told her that if she did this, she would never again see Heaven or be with Sasuke again, and in knowing that, she agreed. Becoming the Fallen angel to atone for her pain to the one she loved. The only request she made, was they couldn't tell Sasuke what happened to her.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Sakura wiped a tear away, over the thousands of years she had been fallen, the tasks she was forced to endure ate away at her soul, her light, taking away what little bit of Angel she had left in her. And when Orochimaru started torturing her in exchange for the information she was to gather form Heaven, she refused to break.

 **MEANWHILE**

Sasuke smiled when Kabuto had to give his son another bath due to his dog slobbering all over him. The shift in atmosphere and Kabuto's yell for Tenten to get everyone out had him on edge moments before Karin waltzed through the door with a hand on her stomach. "How did you get in Karin? My keep is guarded against any but my watchers and my father from coming in" Kabuto sneered.

Karin smirked "The child I carry gave me the power to come in. That is all you need to know, I am here only to tell your beloved father to stay OUT of my way" she said before vanishing back to Orochimaru's keep. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and immediately left for Sakura's room.

He entered her room, startling her as he slammed the door shut. "Sakura, something occurred just now. Karin was able to walk through Kabuto's wards, only a shadow angel or radiant can do that right?" at her nod, he continued. "She said the child she carries gave her power. If there is an angel who can travel freely between Heaven and the Underworld we need to know up in Heaven"

Sakura looked at his face with concern. "I will do all I can, It will be difficult to search through Orochimaru's files as they are usually well guarded but I shall try Sasuke." She whispered, turning away when he flashed out of Underworld.


End file.
